


lost in LEC, a great place for a kid to be

by shyverrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Children, Cute, Gen, Non-Sexual, Parent-Child Relationship, basically perkz and nemesis are kids, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyverrr
Summary: Poor little Luka and tiny Tim get themselves lost as they wander the back halls of the LEC. Luckily for them, a certain analyst has very sharp hearing.Child!Perkz and Child!Nemesis.





	lost in LEC, a great place for a kid to be

**Author's Note:**

> had some spare time so made this au with some friends!

“L-Lukie? Where are we?”

Little Luka, five years old and very sure that he owns the world, confidently answers, “in the LEC halls!”

“I-I-I know, but how d-do we get ho-o-ome?” sniffles Tim, only four, quickly becoming distraught. “I want Martinnn!”

“Easy!” Luka chirps. “We came from the hall with the lightnings!”

“B-but Lukie, they all have lightnings…”

 

Luka looks around. “Fuck!” he says. After all, that’s what Uncle Marci says all the time whenever something goes wrong and he dies in League, so it probably applies here, too. Isn’t Luka so smart? He thinks he is.

“L-Lukie, that’s a bad word!”

Tim is such a goody-two-shoes. “Whatever, Tim, it’s not like anyone can hear us.”

Instead of calming down, like Luka had hoped he would, Tim starts to cry. “Lukie, we’re lost! They’re never gonna find us! I’m never gonna see M-M-Martin or Mads aga-a-a-a-ain!” he hiccups, and Luka rolls his eyes but goes to sit by Tim, sobbing, curled up in a ball in the middle of the halls they got lost in.

“It’s okay, Tim,” says Luka. That’s what Mama told Tim when he cried last time, Luka remembers. Mama picked Tim up and hummed a pretty song to him and told him it was okay over and over and over again until he stopped crying!

 

Quickly, Luka tries to pick Tim up, but he’s too big for Luka to hold. They’re about the same size, so Luka settles for hugging Tim tightly and wiping away his tears with little fingers and the sleeves of his dada’s jacket while he thinks of a plan.

Tim’s crying is really distracting. Luka can’t think with the noise. Hmmm, what else did Mama do to help Tim calm down? Luka scours his mind for what he can remember from their last playdate when Tim had run into a wall like a ‘fucking idiot’ - those are the words, right? He’s pretty sure Uncle Marci has said that too - and remembers that Mama gave Tim lots of little head-kisses and back-pats to make him happier, so Luka does the same.

With small hands, Luka holds Tim’s face and he presses his lips against Tim’s nose and in between his eyes, and it works! Tim giggles a little at the touch, and though his eyes are still wet with tears, at least he’s smiling. So Luka hugs Tim again and lightly hits Tim’s back with an open hand, then rubs up and down Tim’s shoulder until Tim is all done crying and Luka has enough silence to think.

This place looks a lot like a lane, he thinks. Then, it clicks.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Tim!” he says. “As long as we stay here someone will find us!”

“R-r-really?” Tim sniffles, wiping his nose on one of his sleeves.

“Yeah! People always walk through halls. Someone will walk by!”

Tim looks at Luka and breathes, “Wow, Lukie, you’re so smart…”

“Thanks, I know,” smirks Luka.

 

Together they sit for a while, chattering on about League the way most kids would talk about science or a book or dinosaurs, their favourite obsession in the whole wide world, and Tim teaches Luka how to play Vayne the way Martin showed him while Luka tells Tim all about how Uncle Marci dies all the time and is trash at the game, really only contributing a few pathing tips to the discussion. It’s both cute and comical to see these two babble on in child’s language about something they were so well-known for as adults. In a different world, perhaps they both become League of Legends prodigies at the ages of four and five, but in this one, their teams are just coping with the losses of their star mid and ADC until they turn back into the adults they shrank from.

 

It’s been a long two weeks for both the orgs and all the players, having to deal with Perkz suddenly turning into a five-year-old version of himself that calls Mihael Mama and Martin Dada, and Nemesis de-ageing to four years old, clinging to Mads and his own Martin like they’re the best older brothers in the whole wide world. Tim and Luka certainly aren’t helping the situation.

Tim has reverted to a rather sensitive little boy, eager to follow every move of Martin’s, clambering into the ADC’s lap even during important scrims and watching the screen the way another kid might watch fireworks. On the other hand, Luka is as bratty as ever, picking up plenty of swears from “big brother Ras” and “Uncle Marci” as well as appearing on Marcin’s streams. The Twitch chat absolutely loves him under his disguise as Marcin’s little cousin, lowkey flaming the jungler for every error, picking up on Polish swears, giddily screeching curses that would make a sailor blush as he runs through the gaming house in one of Martin’s comically-oversized shirts, sometimes even swatting Marcin’s hands away from the keys to play the game himself. He’s also cocky as ever, mouthing off to Grabbz until Mihael scoops him up. For some reason, little Luka follows Mihael’s every word.

Both G2 and FNC have had to pull their academy players in for the games, G2 Heretics’ ADC Nixerino and Fnatic Rising’s mid-laner Magifelix getting plenty of time in LEC games and scrims while they wait out Luka and Tim’s de-ageing spell. If some of their fellow regional-league players secretly hope for more baby pros, well, they won’t mention it to the LEC teams.

 

But the casters and the public have been left in the dark while the orgs claim “personal leave” and pray their players will be back before playoffs begin. Froskurinn has often had to say that she hopes Perkz is coping well with whatever issue has arisen and fend off the urge to make a G2 Vacation joke while also wishing Nemesis the best. Internally, in the small piece of her that she lets be biased, Indiana hopes that Nemesis hasn’t gotten demoted or benched. Poor little mid-laner, he wouldn’t deserve that at all, especially with how he had improved towards the end of Spring Split, but at the same time the rest of her remains equal parts indifferent and confused. Okay, maybe Tim had gotten enough hate to the point that he wanted to leave and Fnatic were respecting that in their own way. At the same time, benching an MSI-winning ADC whose flexibility in draft and game were off the charts and arguably what allowed G2 to win was utterly idiotic, so maybe Luka really did have personal issues.

Perkz, sorry. She doesn’t know why Drakos always called him Luka, but the unprofessionalism is starting to rub off on her.

 

In any case, Indiana has finished writing up some quick notes on the SPY vs S04 game that will follow the currently-being-played G2 vs FNC game and is strutting through the halls when she hears it.

Children’s voices.

 

Dammit, people, it is NOT take-your-kid-to-work day.

 

Indiana tries to ignore it, brushing it off as maybe just an apparition, the product of too many long days in the office and not enough time with her fiance talking about the details of domestic life like how many cats they should theoretically get and how many kids they should theoretically adopt. But then she walks by one hall, one with lightning-bolts on the walls and the echoing sounds of a child crying, and she sighs.

 _Won’t take too long; this path goes to the same place anyway_.

Instead of going straight, she turns left and follows the sound of sobs.

 

“Lukie,” sniffles a voice, and some part of Indiana’s mind instantly thinks, _Perkz?_ But that’s Luka, not Lukie, and surely he’s in Croatia, dealing with some family issues. “Lukie, when is someone going to find us?” that same little voice whimpers. Indiana’s heart goes out to the poor little boy who seems to be on the verge of tears, and she walks faster to help them be found just that little bit sooner.

She can hear a soft murmuring carry through the hall in response to the first boy’s sadness, but the angles of the halls must not be ideal for carrying noise from the responder because she can’t make out what is being said. _Click, click, click_ , her heels ring out, announcing her presence and her urgency to the world.

“Lukie, I hear something…” says the voice, clearer now, and with every click of Indiana’s shoes, she knows she is getting closer. She turns the final corner and-

 

There they are, two small boys, each thin as a stick, one in a FNC jersey clutching a plushie and one in a G2 bomber jacket with rolled-up sleeves and a hemline that reaches below his knees from how large the jacket is on him. They look up at her with wide grey eyes, one set much paler than the other. The one sitting in the FNC jersey wipes his tears away with the back of his hand while the dark-eyed boy who is standing and holding his hand crouches down to whisper in the younger's ear. “Well, hello there,” she says, slowing her pace so as not to scare them while she walks closer. “I’m…” _Hm. What should a pair of LEC brats call me?_ “Miss Black,” she decides, and she kneels down when she reaches them to be more at their eye-level.

“Hi Miss Black, I’m Luka!” says the one in the G2 jacket excitedly, holding fast to the other’s hand. It’s kind of cute that these two rival teams have such adorable little fans who are such good friends. “This is Tim. He’s shy.”

“ ‘M not shy,” mumbles Tim. He sort of disproves his point as he stands and half-hides himself behind Luka, but he does wave to Indiana, saying “Hi Miss Black,” into Luka’s shoulder.

 

“Hi Luka, hi Tim,” she cooes gently. “Where are your parents, sweethearts?”

“On stage,” Luka says bluntly. “Mama is playing support and Dada is playing top-lane! Uncle Marci’s probably gonna feed in the jungle though. I hope Ras gets a Penta for me! You know who Ras is, right?”

“Hmmm,” says Indiana indulgently, letting little Luka carry on, “How about you tell me about Ras while we walk back to the stands?”

“Okay! Come on, Tim!” Luka grabs hold of one of Indiana’s hands and pulls Tim along next to him, making the kid squeak when Luka tugs on his arm. But Tim quickly gets to his feet and runs along next to them, still holding his plushie to his chest. Now that he’s unfurled himself from around his little stuffed animal, Indiana can see that it’s a wolf, with soft grey fur and white-tipped ears, tail, snout, and paws, homemade but durable and of cloth that looks easy to clean. Whoever made it for tiny Tim clearly knew what they were doing, and Indiana is happy to know that he’s well taken care of by… Wait, who are Tim’s parents?

 

“Tim, honey, where are your parents?”

“Stage,” he murmurs, now muffling his words with the wolf’s ears instead of Luka’s shoulder. “Mommy’s playing support. Daddy plays top. But not with Lukie’s mama and dada.”

“Oh? And who do Luka’s mama and dada play with?”

“Marcin and Rasmus and…” Tim trails off with a pout when the third name escapes him. “Nixie,” he settles for, and Indiana’s eyes go wide.

 

“Luka, dear,” she says, “what’s your mama’s name?”

“Mihael!” chirps Luka with pride. “He’s the best support in the whole LEC!” Annoyed with the proclamation, Tim jerks their hands around.

“And what’s your dada’s name?”

“Martin!” says Luka again with such a happy, joyous tone, so proud of his parents. “He’s the best top-laner in the world!”

 

Indiana has to suppress the urge to argue with who is apparently the son of two twenty-year-old players for G2, perhaps the best team in the world, but keeping herself from saying anything is easy. Shutting her mouth after her jaw has dropped is a little more difficult.

 

“So, Tim, what are your mommy and daddy’s names?”

“Zdravets and Gabriel,” Tim answers with perfect pronunciation.

 

Well, this just got more complicated.

 

Indiana doesn’t have time to mentally unpack the whole Wunder-Miky and Bwipo-Hyli having kids thing right now so she does her best to just brush past it, guiding the kids to whichever team prep room happens to be along the way to the stage where she really needed to be about two minutes ago - not that she’ll be late to the casters’ desk, just that the producers will be worried about her. Quickly she shooes them towards G2’s door with a “Bye-bye Luka, bye-bye Tim, it was fun meeting you!”

“Bye Miss Black!” they both chorus as they wait by it, Tim sitting down again and playing with his wolf while Luka stands behind him, a brave (if short) protector. Indiana has barely enough time to wave before she’s darting to the desk.

 

“You’re just in time,” says Drakos, “what took you so long?”

“Have I got a story for you,” she says. The producers tell Laure to go through with all the questions on her list to let Indiana have a moment to catch her breath; once Indiana gives the go-ahead, they switch the scene away from the G2 win and over to casters’ desk to rev up the next matchup.

 

When she gets a spare second, Indiana lets the thought of LEC players as parents brew in her mind. From how enamoured Luka seemed to be with Miky, maybe it’s not so bad. She doesn’t know who made the plushie for Tim, either, but it’s clear that the two boys are well-loved and cared for, both happy and healthy-looking if rather skinny, but there are plenty of twig-thin LEC players so the fact that those two boys are thin as well isn’t worrying to her.

 

Slightly more worrying - well, to Grabbz, at least, and Mihael as well - is the ease with which Luka learns foul language.

 

“Where have you two been?!” Grabbz shouts hysterically when he and the rest of the G2 lineup get back to their prep room and see two tiny kids standing by the door.

“Fuck you, that’s where!” yells Luka before running to Martin, who swings the young prodigy up onto his shoulders with a booming laugh and an echoed response.

Down below, Tim looks horrified, but the rest don't seem to mind Luka's outburst. “Good one, Lu,” Martin says, and Luka gets a few moments of being on top of the world before Mihael chastises him for swearing.

“Where did you learn that, from Marcin? That’s not nice to say to people.” Mihael looks mildly annoyed but doesn’t ask him to apologise to Grabbz, he never does, so Luka just keeps on doing it.

 

“Yeah, from Marci!” he answers. Mama gives Marci a look that’s kind of like the one he gives Luka for swearing but a little bit more mad. Luka’s always happy that he doesn’t have to deal with a mad Mama.

Down on the floor, so, so, so far down from where Luka sees the world sits Tim, still happily playing with his wolf. Luka is pretty sure that Tim accidentally took his wolf again, since both of them look the same except for which ear is black and which ear is grey but Tim can never tell the difference between which is his and which is Luka’s, so Luka lets him take whichever one he thinks is right. Mama tells him that it’s okay when Tim messes something up and to just accept it if it’s something small. As long as Luka has a wolf, he doesn’t mind if Tim takes the wrong one.

 

“Mama, Mama, can we go play with Martin and Mads?” Luka asks with his best puppy-eyes. He knows it’s late and Tim is sleepy but he really wants to make faces at them because they lost! Mama sometimes tells him that it’s mean to make faces at people who lose, but Mama also always laughs whenever Luka does. Luka is pretty sure that means that Mama doesn’t mind when he does it.

“No, Lu, we have to go home now. You can play with Mads and Martin on Sunday. They have work to do tomorrow.”

Luka pouts a little. Even though his mama is nice, sometimes he doesn’t give Luka what he wants because he can’t and that’s okay; Luka loves his mama anyway and he can play with them on Sunday, so it doesn’t matter that he can’t play with them now. “Fineeeee, Mamaaaaaa,” he groans. Suddenly, though, he’s excited. “Can Tim stay over?”

“No, he has to go home. Besides, Tim, sweetie, you’re getting sleepy, aren’t you,” cooes Mama, scooping up Tim and cradling him. “Come on, Martin, let’s take Tim back to Hyli and Gabriel.”

 

“Hold on tight,” says Martin to the koala-like kid on his head, and they walk through LEC, players cooing and saying hi to both Tim and Luka as they make their way to Fnatic’s prep room and knock on the door.

“Delivery,” jokes Mihael, setting Tim on the floor and nudging him into Hyli’s arms.

“Thank you,” Hyli responds while ushering Tim over to Rekkles-Martin, who says something about Tim getting lost as he picks up the tiny mid-laner.

They all exchange quick goodnights before heading back to their respective gaming houses, being sure to put the children to bed as soon as possible to prevent cranky little brats the next day.

 

“So, Lu, tell me about your day.”

Talking about what happened on any given day is as much a part of their nightly ritual as brushing teeth, making Luka take a bath, letting him “secretly” take one of Martin’s shirts as pyjamas, and reading a book - slow, comforting, and a helpful wind-down for busy children like Luka. Mihael has never been so grateful for his younger siblings teaching him how to take care of little kids. Without all that prior knowledge, Luka would probably be spoiled rotten by all of G2, but isn’t he already? Marcin lets him join the stream, Martin always is more than ready to play a bit of football with him, Rasmus keeps on buying funky trinkets and gifting skins… Hell, even Grabbz and Duffman are wrapped right around Luka’s little fingers, with Duffman telling him fairytales taken straight from LoL lore and the esports scene, like the tale of Riven and Yasuo or the Unkillable Demon King. Mihael is really the only one who tries to treat Luka as a give-and-take sort of deal, where Mihael gives time and affection and expects decent behaviour in return. As a result, Luka respects him, clings to him, and listens to him when he won’t listen to anyone else.

 

Maybe some of it is carried over from 19-year-old Perkz to little Luka? They have always had an easy give-and-take to their relationship.

 

“It was good, Mama!” chirps Luka. “I met someone new today!” Luka looks so excited and small like this, greedily taking up half of Marcin’s sheets and getting comfortable in the exact middle of the bed while Marcin brushes his teeth.

“Oh? And who did you meet today?” asks Mihael, ruffling Luka’s hair.

“Miss Black!”

 _Miss Indiana “Froskurinn” Black?_ wonders Mihael, but he knows he won’t be getting an answer out of his little ADC tonight. It’s far too late for an interrogation that would only derail Luka’s nightly routine and make him hell to put to bed, so Mihael saves all but one of his questions for tomorrow over breakfast. “Mmhmm,” he hums, “and where did you meet Miss Black?”

“When Tim and I got lost!” is the cheerful reply, followed by a simply adorable yawn. Luka starts to rub at his eyes sleepily, so Mihael pulls the oversized glasses off of Luka’s face and sets them on the bedside table next to Marcin’s.

“Oh, did you say thank-you for helping find you two?” asks Mihael. Manners are important - Luka can swear and curse as much as he likes, and Mihael wouldn’t care as long as he remembered to say please and thank-you at mealtimes and when talking to workers.

Luka scrunches up his face in a way that means he knows he doesn’t have the ‘right’ answer, but still wants to find a way to make Mihael happy, which is honestly the cutest thing in the world and makes Mihael’s heart melt every time. “No…” sighs Luka, “but I’ll tell her thank-you tomorrow!”

“There you go, Lu,” Mihael grins, fluffing up Luka’s still-damp hair with his hands and watching as Luka giggles. By now, Marcin has wandered back into the room, so Mihael gets ready to leave. For whatever reason, Luka finds it easiest to sleep in Marcin’s room, so Mihael lets him do as he pleases to avoid the nightmares that otherwise occur, the same way that he lets Luka sit in Marcin’s lap while they play soloQ together or stream for the giggles to build a stronger team bond. Maybe other teams would be freaking out about losing a carry, but Mihael really doesn’t mind it too much. Dealing with a challenge together brings the whole team closer, and if there’s one thing that Spring Split taught him, it’s that friendship equals synergy equals success.

 

In that same spirit, he kisses Luka’s forehead and whispers, “Goodnight, Luka,” then lets Luka’s little hands reposition his head.

 

“Goodnight, Mama,” whispers Luka with a kiss to Mihael’s forehead, and if that isn’t the sweetest thing, Mihael doesn’t know what is.


End file.
